This is Halloween! : l'affaire des citrouilles volantes
by SwordCapricorn
Summary: Résumé : C'est Halloween et il se passe de drôles de choses au Sanctuaire. Et les coupables ne sont pas ceux que l'on croit! Avertissement: Personnages totalement OOC, anachronismes et déguisements inattendus. Saga - Seiya - Shun - Shiryû - Ikki - Hyôga.


**Nous pouvions pas rater Halloween, alors mon Poisson et moi (surtout mon Poisson) nous vous avons concoctés cette petite fic et comme vous le verrez Saga en prend pour son grade. Bonne lecture! :D**

**Les personnages ne nous appartiennent toujours pas hélas. Quand gagnerons-nous au loto? :/**

* * *

><p>Saga le Gris sortait d'un bain bien mérité dans les magnifiques thermes privés du Palais. Il attrapa une serviette, se frictionna en s'admirant dans le miroir. Des muscles parfaits, des courbes avantageuses et ce regard rouge empli de folie qui le fixait. Pour un peu, il s'embrasserait, pensa-t-il en laissant sa main errer sur la surface lisse et fraîche de la psyché.<p>

Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête en direction du couloir. Quelqu'un venait de renverser quelque chose. Raaah ! Si c'était un domestique qui avait osé déranger ainsi sa contemplation de la perfection, il allait en subir les conséquences. Un sourire sadique passa sur son visage tandis qu'il enfilait rapidement sa robe et se dirigeait vers le couloir.

Son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit… Quand il vit quoi, en fait ? C'était quoi ce truc ? Un visage à la dentition improbable et aux yeux triangulaires semblait flotter dans le couloir, se cognant aux murs, aux chandeliers. L'ancien Gémeau crispa son poing quand un second vase fut envoyé au sol par… ce truc en suspension. Non mais, cela ne se passerait pas comme cela ! Il se mit en position de combat :

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais ton parcours s'arrête ici ! »

Le face aérienne n'eut aucun changement d'expression et sembla même dédaigner l'avertissement, lui présentant l'arrière de son crâne chauve. Non, mais c'était quoi cet étranger qui le narguait ainsi ? La colère s'empara de Dark Saga et le couloir trembla quand la Galaxian Explosion frappa de plein fouet l'intrus qui explosa, répandant sur les murs, le sol et Saga lui-même une substance visqueuse.

Le Maître du Sanctuaire eut un air dégoûté lorsqu'il frotta sa joue maculée de matière gluante. C'était spongieux et cela lui rappelait quelque chose. Il s'avança vers les restes de sa victime, sursauta quand une luciole bleue s'en échappa. Il essaya de l'attraper en vain avant qu'elle ne file à l'autre bout du couloir. « C'est ça, va te cacher, couard. », bougonna-t-il. S'accroupissant, il remarqua les morceaux aux tons d'orange striant le marbre noir de leur chair molle. Une citrouille.

Il se releva en hurlant : « Seiya ! Shiryû ! Hyôga ! Shun ! Ici, tout de suite ! »

Une cavalcade répondit à cet appel et Saga vit débouler dans son couloir dans l'ordre : Seiya en Staross, Shiryû version Serpang qui avait bien du mal à ne pas marcher sur sa queue, Hyôga affublé du costume de Psykokwak et Shun, oreilles triangulaire et pattes de velours façon Mew. Le Maître du Sanctuaire hésita entre étonnement et rire, entre fascination pour tant de bêtises et flagellation morale pour avoir une telle bande de zouaves dans son équipe.

- « Tu nous appelés, Saga ? », demanda Seiya, l'étoile.

Le Grand Pope gronda :

« Oui, je vous ai appelés. Je n'énumère pas vos noms pour le plaisir dans les couloirs, nigauds !

- Et Ikki ? Tu ne l'appelles pas ?

- Ikki ? Ce n'est pas nécessaire de l'appeler. Il est toujours derrière vous.

- Effectivement », tonna une voix dans le dos des Bronzes.

Le Phénix sortit de l'ombre, vêtu d'un costume de corsaire, l'œil masqué et le sabre battant mollement contre sa cuisse. Une bandoulière lui ceignait le torse et un trio de pistolets complétait la panoplie. Après Pokémon, Saga se retrouvait dans Pirates des Caraïbes. Par Athéna, Hadès et toutes les divinités de l'Olympe ! D'accord, nous étions le 31 octobre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour transformer le Sanctuaire en film d'horreur ! Saga soupira longuement :

« Bon, maintenant que toute la petite bande est au complet, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça. »

La petite bande en question baissa les yeux vers la citrouille éventrée.

« Kewa ? » (1), fit Hyôga

« Mais ce n'est pas nous, ça ! On n'a rien à voir avec ce truc. Nous, on faisait le tour des Douze Maisons pour avoir des friandises », répondit Seiya en agitant un sac de sucettes, biscuits et autres Hariboseries sous le nez du Grand Pope.

« Je confirme », affirma Ikki en s'appuyant contre une colonne, les bras croisés. « Pour une fois, ils n'ont pas fait les idiots. Enfin, si on exclut leurs costumes, évidemment. »

« Ils ont quoi nos costumes ? », demanda Mew-Shun en se léchant la patte. « C'est chouette, non ? »

PsychokwakHyôga surenchérit : « D'ailleurs vous devriez voir Saori, elle est trop kawaii dans son costume de Candy ! »

Saga se retourna en se prenant la tête. La migraine, ce mal de crâne qui lui transperçait le cerveau. Il n'aurait pas dû les appeler. C'était encore pire et il n'avait toujours pas la réponse à sa question : Qui s'amusait avec des citrouilles volantes dans le Sanctuaire ?

Ce ne pouvait pas être Mû, ni Shaka. Ils étaient en pèlerinage au Tibet. Ni Milo qui, ayant fait une connerie de trop, s'était attiré ses foudres. Le Gris sourit au souvenir de la délectable punition qu'il lui avait infligée : se promener durant une journée déguisé en sa contrepartie féminine de _Legend of Sanctuary_. En vain, Milo avait supplié Camus et Aphrodite de ne pas lui faire ça de s'en retourner avec les ciseaux, le maquillage et la coloration, mais aucun d'eux n'avait voulu subir l'humeur massacrante du Maître du Sanctuaire. Saga en était sûr : Camus tremblait encore de la vision de la superbe robe _à la française_ qu'il serait contraint de porter s'il désobéissait et Aphrodite n'avait pas envie de finir transformé en poupée désarticulée. Qui, alors ? Quel était l'idiot capable de tels enfantillages ?

Les couloirs du Palais n'avaient pas été le seul lieu à avoir connu des apparitions étranges de citrouilles volantes. En fait, les témoignages se multipliaient à travers tout le Sanctuaire. Certaines avaient vus dans les arènes, d'autres avaient été aperçues rôdant près des quartiers des Silver, et même – sacrilège suprême ! – dans le Temple d'Athéna. On disait même qu'on avait entendu des cris de terreur venant du camp des femmes Chevaliers, mais la rumeur avait violemment éteinte dans l'œuf par une Shaina outrée qu'on puisse croire une seconde qu'une guerrière puisse hurler comme une fillette juste pour une stupide citrouille. Volante, soit, mais une citrouille quand même.

Personne ne semblait avoir la moindre idée de la provenance de ces dizaines de cucurbitacées qui envahissaient la terre sacrée de la Déesse. « L'affaire des citrouilles errantes » promettait de s'ajouter à la longue liste des énigmes du Sanctuaire.

Il n'y eut pas de héros ayant l'idée de suivre la piste de ces monstres légumineux grimaçants. Si ce personnage courageux et intelligent avait remonté le flot des citrouilles errantes, il serait alors arrivé à une porte dérobée de la Maison du Cancer. Toujours à la poursuite de la cucurbitacée maudite, il aurait suivi un petit couloir sombre pour se retrouver dans une petite pièce humide, éclairée de flammèches bleutées, donnant un air plus que sinistre à l'endroit. .

Là, il aurait aperçu deux grandes silhouettes revêtues de lourdes capes noires qui s'activaient en ricanant. Il aurait probablement sursauté au claquement d'un couteau et au bruit flasque de la chair tombant sur le sol. Il aurait aussi aperçu le tranchant d'Excalibur, citrouillicidant les ronds légumes, tandis que les mains d'un autre attiraient un de ses feux follets et l'introduisaient dans la citrouille défigurée, puis lâchaient le légume possédé, le laissant dériver vers la porte. A la faveur d'une flamme éclairant un moment leurs visages, ils auraient découvert les responsables de cette farce idiote ... Shura et Angelo, riant aux éclats à chaque spectre orange qu'ils créaient.

* * *

><p>Note (1) : Merci à CDZAbridged pour cette image de Hyôga! ^^<p> 


End file.
